Summer in Your Eyes
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Dari tatapannya terpancar musim panas yang tak akan pernah sirna. Bagi Taehyung, Jungkook adalah musim panas di antara dinginnya badai salju. Taehyung / V x Jungkook; Taekook; VKook; yaoi; BL, boys love; boyxboy; BTS; angst


**SUMMER IN YOUR EYES**

.

Taehyung x Jungkook

TaeKook / Vkook

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : hurt/comfort; angst; poetry

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Musim panas tidak akan pernah hadir lagi di dunia kita ini.

Semua kehangatan yang seharusnya terpancar di setiap tahunnya kini sudah tidak pernah datang lagi. Bias mentari yang biasanya masuk ke celah-celah jendela perlahan mulai menghilang.

Aku tahu betul apa yang terjadi pada bumi kami sekarang. Tahun 2109, revolusi Bumi semakin menjauh dari matahari. Bahkan kami seakan sudah menggeser posisi revolusi planet Jupiter.

Kehidupan di bumi sudah seperti kehidupan di jajaran planet setelah Jupiter. Suhu di bawah minus sepuluh derajat celcius. Bumi semakin mendingin dari satu dekade ke dekade berikutnya. Persediaan makanan habis. Diiringi dengan ribuan nyawa melayang tiap minggunya.

Bahkan kota Seoul sudah seperti sebuah desa yang hanya berpenghuni sekitar seribu orang.

Matahari semakin jauh. Begitu pula kesejahteraan kehidupan kami semakin menjauh. Semua kehangatan musim panas sekarang tinggal kenangan saja.

Namun tidak bagiku.

Aku masih memilikinya. Musim panasku, yang tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Ia yang selalu memberikan sentuhan hangat di antara hembusan dinginnya badai. Senyumnya yang secerah mentari dan…

Dan tatapannya yang seakan membawaku kepada musim panas.

Aku sudah lupa musim panas itu seperti apa. Terakhir kali aku merasakan hangatnya musim panas yaitu saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. setelah itu semuanya mendingin.

Tapi kehadirannya kembali mengingatkanku akan musim panas. Tatapannya yang teduh, namun memancarkan aura hangat yang menghangatkan sekujur tubuhku. Seolah-olah di dalam matanya ada musim panas yang siap menanti kapan saja.

Jungkook, dialah musim panasku.

.

.

Kami melewati bersama musim dingin sejak kami berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ia hidup sebatang kara. Orang tuanya meninggal karena hipotermia parah dan mengorbankan sisa makanan untuk anaknya.

Begitu pula dengan orang tuaku.

Kami lalui semuanya bersama. Merasakan dinginnya terjangan badai salju, berpindah ke pengungsian satu ke pengungsian lainnya, berbagi makanan bersama dan berjanji bersama. Aku dan Jungkook berjanji di setiap menit hidup kami. Kalau…

"Kita harus bertahan."

Hanya ucapan sederhana. Namun memberikan sensasi luar biasa hebat untuk psikologi kami. Setiap saat kami dibayangi dengan kematian yang dekat. Saudara dan teman-teman kami, satu persatu mati kedinginan.

"Jungkook-ah, kalau misalkan aku tidak kuat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

Ia menggenggam erat tanganku. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan, walaupun tangan kami berdua telah beku seperti es.

"Kita sudah berjanji. Kita harus bertahan." Kata Jungkook dengan suara parau. "Kalau kau sudah tidak kuat, maka tataplah aku. Aku adalah musim panasmu. Aku akan terus menghangatkanmu bagaimanapun caranya."

Aku menatap mata indahnya dalam-dalam. Meresapi setiap perkataan dan momen kami di penghujung kematian ini. Tiap kali aku menatap ke dalam matanya, musim panas akan selalu datang. Aku seperti melihat sebuah padang luas tak terbatas bersama panasnya sinar mentari menghangatkan kami. Kupu-kupu beterbangan, rumput bergoyang dan awan bergerak di langit sana.

"Kau harus janji akan selalu menjadi musim panasku."

Ia mengangguk.

.

.

.

Namun, kini musim panasku pun pergi. Mata yang biasanya berbinar menatapku itu terpejam erat. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman indah. Saat aku pegang erat tangannya… sudah membeku.

Aku memeluk tubuh kakunya erat. Aku tidak bisa menangis karena semua air mataku telah beku.

Tubuh itu awalnya menggigil hebat, namun perlahan menegang dan terkulai lemas di pelukanku. Ia tersenyum di akhir hidupnya dan berucap padaku…

"Kau harus bertahan."

Itu yang ia ucapkan sebagai pengganti janji kami.

Seiring dengan kepergian Jungkook. Maka musim panasku pun ikut pergi. Tanpa meninggalkan kehangatan untuk tubuh dan hatiku. Kini Bumi terasa berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin bagiku.

Aku memeluknya erat. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuhnya meskipun itu sia-sia. Aku bersumpah akan menjadi musim panasnya di kehidupan kami selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu dan menjadi musim panasmu suatu saat nanti."

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hai hai… apa-apaan ini. Aku buat FF yang tidak jelas lagi ya wkwkwk

Btw sudah lama sekali aku nggak buat FF BTS. Dan berhubung liburan ide FF-ku sedang menumpuk banyak banget.

Sejujurnya aku mau buat genre sejenis _poetry_ sih. Tapi jatuhnya jadi begini. Dan semoga _reader-nim_ suka sama FF ini :)

Terima kasih untuk review/fav/follow di FF sebelumnya!

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
